Oppositeverse: Humans to Vampire
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Yoshi Narasu was just desperate to get into a high school so his younger brother wouldn't think he was a loser. He never thought that he'd be going to a school for monsters. Luckily, he makes some friends while he's there including another human. OC/Harem Tsukune/Outer Moka. 3rd in Oppositeverse
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone! I decided on what I'm going to do! I'm going to begin everyone of my Oppositeverse fics! Yay! Anyway, after I get them all started, I promise that I will update Final Days of Ash Ketchum. My plan was to update it awhile ago, but I got sucked into my Oppositeverse :D Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**  
 **I don't own Rosario+Vampire**

 **Chapter 1**

A single bus was driving down the road. It was clearly a school bus thanks to the colors that it was sporting. The bus was mostly empty save for two teenage boys. The first teenage boy had black hair and brown eyes with a bored look on his face while he stared at the window. He was most likely thinking about how his life came down to him going to some random academy he knew nothing about. The second teenage boy was relatively shorter than the first, at 5' in height. He had snow white hair and bright blue eyes that shone brighter than the sky. Both boys were wearing their new school's uniform.

The first boy had a rather athetic build which meant he probably participated in a sports club before or maybe had a hobby that gave him his build. The second boy had a small build thanks to being short while also being surrounded in a shy aura.

The first boy looked over at the second and thought to himself for a second before slowly opening his mouth. "H-Hello, I'm Aono, Tsukune," Tsukune greeted himself to the boy. He looked over at Tsukune shocked that he was speaking to him, but he gave back a small smile. "I'm Narasu, Yoshi. It-it's nice to meet you Aono-san," Yoshi introduced himself while bowing his head. Tsukune smiled back as he bowed his head as well. The two boys quickly fell back into silence as they realized they didn't have anything to talk about.

Yoshi rested his head on his hand as he stared at the window. _"How did it come down to this?"_ he thought to himself as he began to remember what led to his enrollment in this relatively unknown academy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Yoshi sighed as he headed back to his house. He held his head down with his hands in his pockets."Tou-san is not going to be happy to hear that I failed the entrance exam for the last high school in town...*sigh* what is Kishi-kun going to think when he finds out how much of a loser his nii-san is?" Yoshi mumbled to himself as continued walking home. As he turned a corner, he saw what looked to be a man in a cloak of some kind walking down the street._

 _Yoshi wasn't going to take much interest in the man until he noticed that the guy dropped something. He quickly ran over and picked it up off the ground. "Stranger-san! You dropped...this?" Yoshi heard himself mutter as he realized that the person had vanished into thin air. Yoshi blinked in surprise before looking down at the paper to make sure he wasn't crazy._

 _He read the paper and was surprised to see that it was a sign-up sheet for a high school called Yokai Gakuen. "What? A high school that doesn't make the students take entrance exams?...This might be the best chance I'll get at going to high school! Wait...it's an academy with dormitories which means that I'll have to move for the whole school year...Which means I'll be leaving Kishi-kun behind..." Yoshi muttered as he began thinking hard about the choice he was going to have to make._

 _A few minutes later, he was back at his house explaining to his parents what happened on his way home. After finishing, his parents were cheering happily about the fact that their son will get to go to school. Yoshi smiled at the sight of his happy parents until he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He slowly turned and saw a sad Kishiko. Yoshi sighed as he was about to explain what happened only to be cut off by his younger brother._

 _"I heard about the school nii-san. While it'll be quiet with you gone, it's important that you go to this school! Obviously, the fact that you stumbled upon a sign-up sheet for a high school is some sign from the universe saying 'Go to me. Go...' So go on. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Kishiko happily exclaimed allthough you could hear the sad tone in his voice. Yoshi looked at him with a sad smile on his face before nodding. They brought their fists up and fist bumped each other._

 _"Go get them nii-san!" Kishiko cheered happily along with their parents. Yoshi smiled at his family's cheering._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

"Narasu-san! Oh good you're awake now. Look out the window!" Tsukune was yelling from beside Yoshi. Yoshi gave him an odd look before staring at the window that he was leaning against. He quickly found himself gasping as he saw a huge amount of lights surrounding the bus in some portal tunnel or something. Yoshi jumped out of his seat and ran up to the bus driver who had a large smirk on his face.

"Bus Driver-san! What's happening?!" Yoshi asked with a worry in his tone. The Bus Driver just smirked as he turned his head to face Yoshi.

 **"Why kid, this is how we get to Yokai Gakuen. I did ask if you were sure you wanted to go before you got on,"** the bus driver responded before chuckling to himself. Yoshi's eyes widened as he ran to the back of the bus. Tsukune quickly followed him and they both tried to open the door hoping that if they got out now then their lives would return to normal; however, no matter how hard they rammed into the door, they couldn't smash it open.

Within minutes, the bus exited the weird portal tunnel that it was driving in and contined down a small dirt path before stopping at a stop sign next to a scarecrow on a cliff. The two boys just stared in shock. They hesitantly stood up to their feet and grabbed their bags. The two slowly began their walk down the bus towards the door. They awkwardly waved good-bye to the grinning bus driver before stepping off the bus. As soon as they got off, the door closed and the bus drove off.

"So...you have any idea where we are, Aono-san?" Yoshi asked Tsukune as he walked around to investigate the area. Tsukune was examining the scarecrow when he heard the question.

"Well, I guess this is right outside the academy. The only question is...what kind of academy is this!" Tsukune yelled back at Yoshi who was staring down at the ocean at the bottom of the cliff. Yoshi began thinking about the name of the academy. Yokai Gakuen...Yokai Gakuen. So an academy for...monsters! Yoshi felt his already pale-ish skin going white as the possibility of this entered his mind. He looked over to Aono-san and began to wonder if he was a yokai of some sort, but after thinking about his reactions since they entered that tunnel to now...yeah, Tsukune was human.

Yoshi walked over to Aono and grabbed his bag. "W-Well...it's just a thought from the name, but what if...what if this is an academy for monsters?" Yoshi laid it out there causing Tsukune to freeze in place as the possibility of this being an academy for monsters went through his mind. His skin turned a similar color to Yoshi's own before he began nervously laughing.

"An academy for monsters? Please, monsters aren't real! Hahaha!" Tsukune continued laughing even though he slowly began to accept the possibility. He slowly fell to his knees as he went quiet. He looked over at Yoshi and quietly asked, "It's an academy for monsters isn't it? We're screwed aren't we?" Yoshi wanted to reassure Tsukune that it was going to be okay, but he didn't know if it was going to be. If this was a school for monsters...what would they do to two humans who accidentally enrolled themselves into it.

Yoshi looked at Tsukune's trembling form and began thinking about what he should do. After remembering how he would calm down Kishiko when they were younger, he walked over to Tsukune and wrapped his arm around one of Tsukune's to help him up to his feet. "Aono-san, I know we just met, but I'll tell you this. I'm here alone, away from family. My younger brother was my best friend, and he's back home. So how about this. We lay low in this academy. I'll be there to help you if it seems like they're about to find out you're human, and you be there to help me. Together, I'm sure we can get through this. I mean a couple of humans like us can take on this academy. And if it seems like it's getting too much, we can always drop out if we have to," Yoshi offered to Tsukune who looked at him.

Tsukune was shocked that this much smaller boy was willing to stay enrolled in a school full of monsters as well as put a ton of trust into him even though they just met. He slowly felt a smile form on his face as he nodded his head. "Alright Narasu-san, we're in it to win it now. Let's do this!" Tsukune shouted as he took Yoshi's hand and shook it while both boys smiled, symbolizing the beginning of a life long friendship.

The two lifted their bags up and began their trek to the academy through the woods. They knew that if this academy was like any normal academy they were going to have an entrance ceremony before classes began so they needed to hurry. They began running through the woods even though Yoshi was having trouble thanks to his small stature. Thankfully, Tsukune decided to help out by taking Yoshi's bag. Sure he slowed down slightly, but they were now about the same speed.

"Thank you Aono-san! I'll pay for lunch today!" Yoshi yelled back happily making Tsukune smile back. The two continued down the path when suddenly they heard wheels turning along with a bicycle bell ringing. The two looked over at each other in confusion, but shrugged it off and continued running.

This turned out to be a bad idea; however, thanks to a girl on a bicycle flying over a bush and coming down towards them. "Ah! Watch out!" the girl yelled before smashing wheel first into Tsukune's face causing him to crash to the ground while the girl flew off the bicycle and smashed into Yoshi causing him to crash onto the ground as well. The girl groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Ow...I'm sorry! I'm anemic so...huh where did they go?" the girl questioned as she looked around not stopping the two.

A groan caught her attention as she saw the taller boy pushing himself up from under her bicycle. She began looking for the second only to blush as she felt movement from under her. She quickly jumped up and began apologizing profusely only for him to raise his hand. "It's okay...it was an accident. Lets not speak of it again," Yoshi told her causing her to pause and nod before running over to help Tsukune up. Tsukune thanked her only to blush when he got a good look at her.

She was slightly shorter than him with long pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing the female school uniform with a black choker and a rosario on it. Yoshi blushed to as the memory of five seconds entered his mind, but he quickly shook it away. He was about to introduce himself when the girl bit Tsukune's neck shocking both boys. After a moment, she pulled back with a smile on her face. "Sorry about that! It's just the smell of blood...I can't handle it because I'm a vampire," the girl explained herself causing Yoshi and Tsukune to pale. Before Yoshi could move, he realized she had her arms wrapped around him and her head moving to his neck.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be full, but..." she mumbled before biting Yoshi's neck and sucking his blood out as well. Yoshi gulped before she pulled back and smiled at him. He gave a nervous smile back.

"Mm your blood is nearly as delicious as your friend's," the girl informed Yoshi causing him to deadpan stare at her. She spun around to face both before curtsying and saying, "I'm Akashiya, Moka. It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Yoshi and Tsukune looked at each other as they both subconsciously rubbed their bite marks. Yoshi realized she was waiting for them to introduce themselves so he stood back up onto his feet, bowed, and introduced himself, "I'm Narasu, Yoshi. It's nice to meet you Akashiya-san." Tsukune quickly followed his new friend's lead and introduced himself as well. Moka frowned childishly causing the boys to blush at how cute her face looked.

"No that's no good, call me Moka-chan," she told both of them. Tsukune agreed, but Yoshi looked away uncomfortably as he was not used to referring to people he just met so informally.

"I'll stick to...Moka-san...is that alright?" he asked her. She frowned, but nodded her head. Yoshi sighed in relief before picking his and Tsukune's bags off the ground. Tsukune noticed and quickly took them from him while Moka lifted her bicycle back up. The trio decided to continue the walk to school together. Moka did most of the talking as Yoshi wasn't much of a talker unless he knew the person well, and Tsukune was clearly crushing on Moka and didn't know how to speak to her.

As they got closer to the academy, Yoshi sighed as he glanced back in the direction the bus stop was located. _"Kishi-kun will never believe me if I ever told him about this place,"_ Yoshi thought before he and Tsukune split from Moka so they can head to their places for the Entrance Ceremony.

 **AN Okay, the R+V Oppositeverse fic opening chapter will be shorter than the other fics because it's been awhile since I've read/watched the series. Don't worry though, I plan on making future chapters longer.**  
 **Now just a note this fic takes place a year before the other fics so there will not be any crossovers with the other fics in this until the second year at the academy.**

 **Another note, yes the OC will have a harem because Rosario+Vampire is a harem genre anime/manga. Even if it ended with the guy with one girl (like most harem anime/manga do), it is still classified as one so the OC will have one. Tsukune will not, but the OC will. Sorry about that, I just had one really annoying guest reviewer in my old Saiyan to Vampire fic who was all like "Rosario+Vampire isn't a harem anime/manga because he ended up with Moka. Blah blah blah I know everything about the series even though I don't." If that reviewer shows up reviewing this fic well I hope he read this. I'm happy I made fun of them.**

 **I would like suggestions for the OC's harem outside of the canon girls. They are in already as the OC is the main character with Tsukune as the back up main character. Also I will explain the Inner Moka and Outer Moka thing in a later chapter.**

 **Harem: Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, (WIP)**

 **Tsukune/Outer Moka**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN...Okay, before we start let me say something. I'm sorry for sounding like I'm ranting, but it's because I'm so annoyed. I don't get why it always seems like when I make a R+V fic, someone insults it harshly. Well I'm going to say this now:**  
 **If you hate OC-centric fics, why are you reading this in the first place? Go read something else. Also, stop immediately deciding that you know what will happen in this fic. Tsukune is still important, he will still be essential to the plot as it is called** **Humans** **to Vampire. Humans, as in more than one. My OC will not be God-like, I hate fics like that, it's so annoying. What is the point if the main character can just take down everyone like it's nothing? Also this is not a self-insert fic. It is OC-centric, which means Original Character, not self-insert. I'm putting this because one reviewer seems to not know the difference. Another thing, this is based off the manga, there will be a couple of little things from the anime, but this is based on the manga. If it was anime-based, I would not have much of a plot to work with.**  
 **Another thing, the reason Tsukune doesn't have a harem, is because I'm making all the main OC characters in the Oppositeverse have a harem with the other main male character be paired with one girl except The Opposite, that's why so stop complaining about it, besides it's my fic so I decide the pairing. If you want to read a Tsukune-centric, harem fic, go find one, there's plenty. I made this to be a part of my Oppositeverse shared universe, and I'm tired of people complaining about this fic and this fic only when it only has one chapter. People keep thinking they know how it's going to turn out from one chapter. Here's some advice, wait until I post a few more chapters and then give me a complaint review. At least then you will have seen some more of how this fic will turn out.**  
 **Sorry to the people who do like this fic, I just really needed to get that out of my system. Now onto the fic :D**  
 **I don't own Rosario+Vampire**

 **Chapter 2**

Yoshi and Tsukune stood in line with the other students as they listened to the speech from the faculty. They were both very worried about the revelation of their new school. This place was a school for monsters. The fact that they ended up here must be some sort of mistake since they are not monsters. The two glanced at each other as they were looking around at the other students, flinching at the sight of one of the students partially transformed into their true form.

Yoshi quickly began thinking of several different ways that the two of them could survive the school year without being found out as the consequences were probably not the most favorable. He glanced back at Tsukune again only to sigh as he saw that Tsukune was staring at Moka who was in a different line a few lines over.

 _"I really hope Aono-san is careful. His crush better not be the death of him."_

Yoshi finished that thought as he had a brief daydream of Moka sucking Tsukune dry. He quickly shook his head as he remembered her personality. She seemed like a nice girl even if she is a vampire. She is definitely much nicer than those girls who used to bully Kishiko when the brothers were younger. Heh, a monster was more human than a human. Funny world. Yoshi let out a quiet chuckle at that thought before facing back to the front. He spotted a teacher who screamed cat...probably because she had two cat ears and a cat tail.

"Does she even realize that she has those revealed?"

Yoshi mumbled to himself before looking over and gasping. The man who was speaking now...was the same man who dropped the sign-up sheet for this academy. Yoshi saw that as he was speaking, his scanned over Tsukune before settling on him as well. It was not a pleasant feeling considering how the man looked and the eerie smile that was plastered on his face. Yoshi felt a cold shiver go up his back as he quickly turned his head only to see a small girl. She was clearly younger than everyone else at the academy.

"She can't be any older than 11 or 12...what's she doing here? She must be a genius of some sort if she's here...is that a witch's hat?"

Yoshi muttered to himself as he analyzed the girl. Suddenly, the girl turned her head in his direction causing him to face away with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. He felt her eyes settle on his form for a few seconds before facing away again. Yoshi hmm'd before feeling a pair of eyes burrow into the back of his head. He slowly turned his head around and saw a girl with a lollipop staring at him. He let a nervous smile blossom on his face as he waved at her, but she just continued staring at him.

 _"This place is so bizarre!"_

Yoshi yelled in his head while facing the front again. While he was doing this, Tsukune had looked over at his new friend with a worried glance. Tsukune had just finished staring at Moka who was in a distant line, but he felt this weird chill go up his back so he had turned around to stare at the front and saw the weirdly dressed Headmaster looking at Yoshi who seemed to have felt a familiar chill considering his response. Tsukune began to think about the dangers of staying in the school when he saw Yoshi shiver again from somebody staring at him.

Hopefully, Yoshi will have some plan to survive this academy because he couldn't think of anything. The two boys continued standing in line for the Entrance Ceremony for the next few minutes before the Headmaster waved his hand and dismissed the students to their classes. Yoshi looked over at Tsukune, and they both nodded at each other. Yoshi and Tsukune turned to head to class when the most disturbing, creepy voice stopped Yoshi in his tracks.

 **"Narasu-kun...may I have a word with you?"**

Yoshi slowly turned around and faced the Headmaster who was smiling at him. Yoshi felt his heart begin to speed up as he stood there. It felt like a large aura was surpressing and crushing down on his shoulders making him wince in pain until Tsukune placed his hand on his shoulder. Yoshi looked over at him and saw Tsukune smiling. "Go and see what Headmaster-sama wants. I'll save you a seat in class," Tsukune told Yoshi who slowly began nodding his head before heading towards the Headmaster.

Tsukune smiled before turning around and heading towards their homeroom class. The two boys knew that today was going to continue to bite them in the butt.

* * *

 _Headmaster's office_

Yoshi felt his body shake in fear as he looked around at all of the Headmaster's weird ornaments, seals, and artifacts. He saw a picture of the Headmaster, what looked to be the Bus Driver, and a regal looking man who reminded him of someone. He couldn't place who though. Then he saw another picture of the Headmaster and what looked to be a black-winged angel. Lets see if he recalled correctly, they were known as Fallen Angels? It seemed like the two were good friends considering their expressions.

 **"Like the pictures Narasu-kun?"**

Yoshi's head snapped around at the sound of the Headmaster's voice so fast that he almost received whiplash. Yoshi groaned in pain as he rubbed his neck, but he slowly nodded his head with a nervous smile which got the Headmaster chuckling. This only served to make Yoshi even more nervous.

 **"That's good. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you into my office when your first day hasn't even began yet. Well, I know that we both know about your special case as well as your friend's now don't we?"**

Yoshi's skin turned a new shade of white as he felt his heart stop for a split second and his eyes widen. The headmaster knew they weren't human. They were going to die...they had just started this weird school and already they were going to die? What is he going to do. There is no way he could take any of them in a fight. Hell, he probably couldn't take Tsukune in a fight. He was never going to see his family again. He was never going to see Kishi-kun again...

 **"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to do anything about it."**

And that made Yoshi's whole body relax almost instantly. The headmaster didn't care that two humans were enrolled in his monster academy? That...didn't make sense. So he was not going to be put to death along with Tsukune? Wait...how he worded his sentence.

"So Aono-san and I am fine when it comes to you, but we have to deal with any future situations ourselves? Like if we are discovered than it's up to us to handle?"

Yoshi asked the Headmaster who just smiled back at the young boy. That answered his question which scared him even more. So he still ran the risk of being killed in this academy. Only there's one less person who will kill him should he be discovered to be a human. This is mostly still bad news. The only uplifting part about this is that they are cool with the Headmaster.

The Headmaster folded his hands together as he leaned forward with his chin resting on his hands. His smiled increased as he slowly said, **"Lets not tell Aono-kun about this though. I don't want him to know. I'd like to see how he acts around me if that's okay with you. It is, isn't?"** Yoshi immediately felt that intense pressure from before began to emanate from the Headmaster and spread throughout the room. He slowly began to nod, too scared to know what will happen if he does risk telling Tsukune

It seems like he's going to have to keep an eye out for Tsukune since he couldn't straight up tell him. He was going to do that anyway, as both boys agreed to look out for one another while they are at the academy, but this just cemented the fact that he will have to. Yoshi sighed as he began thinking about the fact that he just wanted to live a simple life, but everything just seems to keep messing with him one way or another. The Headmaster smirked at the sight of Yoshi before standing up and folding his arms behind his back.

 **"You can head to class now, Narasu-kun. It is your first day after all, I don't want you to be too late for class."**

Yoshi just nodded his head as he began to head to the door only to stop when it opened in front of him. It revealed a rather tall woman who looked to be around maybe 25. She has shoulder-length black hair with long golden bangs framing her face. She had violet eyes and was wearing a dark crimson cloak that was revealing a lot of cleavage causing him to blush, a pair of black pants, and a normal pair of brown shoes. The woman looked down at him and began to smile in a teasing way. Yoshi saw this and quickly excused himself and ran out the door past her. He was too used to women who loved to tease short guys like him. Not fond memories.

The headmaster and woman watched him leave with small smiles on their faces before looking back at each other. "So that was one of them?" the woman asked the Headmaster as she walked and began to close the door.

 **"Yep Azazel-chan. The other is in his homeroom class. I figured that I would play around with one of them. Now then you wanted to discuss something?"**

* * *

 _With Tsukune, a few minutes earlier_

Tsukune shuffled into the classroom and sat down at a desk near the window. He then grabbed one of his bags and threw it onto the desk in front of him. Boy he couldn't wait to drop them off at the dorms. He sat at his desk and stared at the front of the classroom as the rest of the students walked in. They all gave him passing glances before brushing him off causing Tsukune to sigh.

 _"Apparently I'm too average even for a school of monster students."_

Tsukune saw the cat woman from the Entrance Ceremony walk in and head to the front desk. So she was their teacher? This should be interesting considering she seemed to be the naive type of person. After a couple more minutes, the bell rang which signaled the beginning of class. The teacher smiled as she grabbed her pointer stick.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to Yokai Gakuen. I'm your sensei, Nekonome, Shizuka. As I'm sure you all know, this is a school for monsters. Which leads to the first rule: Never drop your human disguise. To survive amongst humans, we must learn to blend in with them. So please do not reveal your true selves, even to fellow students! Our mission is to get everyone ready to live peacefully with humans!"

Shizuka finished speaking while all the students murmurred amongst themselves about how they already knew this or about how stupid the rule was. Tsukune was sweating as he began to wonder just what the punishment is for a human should they be discovered in the academy. He and Yoshi discussed the possibility of death, but that thought alone terrified him. Seriously, the fact that this was an academy for monsters still seemed unreal to him, but the fact that Moka sucked his blood earlier like it was nothing seemed to speak the truth of this place.

Tsukune glanced out of the corner of his eye at the rest of the students who were sitting in class. His gaze settled on a delinquent-looking student who had a nonchalant attitude along with a large smirk on his face giving Tsukune the creeps.

"But ma'am, can't we just eat the humans?" the student said causing Tsukune to sweat even more as he began cursing his father for agreeing to send him here. Shizuka just gave the student a disapproving look before giving him her response.

"No silly, we can't. But you don't have to worry about running into any humans on school grounds thanks to it being located in the secret borderlands. After all no humans have seen this academy, well seen it and lived at least."

Tsukune's blood ran cold at that single sentence. Their sensei just confirmed what he and Yoshi suspected. He was going to die in this academy. He just knew it. He had awful luck. He ended up failing every other school entrance exams, and he was sent to a monster academy of all things. He must have pissed someone off in a past life for all this bad luck. He leaned forward as he gripped his hair and continued to curse his luck until he heard someone apologize for being late.

He looked up and felt a blush cover his cheeks again. It was Moka. Other than his new friend Yoshi, Moka is probably the only reason he would even consider staying in the academy. Even if she is a vampire. Moka began to walk down the aisle his and Yoshi's, whenever he finally showed up, desks were in. She was looking around for a free desk when Tsukune decided to speak up, not realizing how every guy's, and some girl's, sights were on her.

"M-Moka-san," he let out quietly, but Moka seemed to hear it as the next thing he knew she was tackling him out of his desk while shouting his name and hugging him tightly, pressing her large bust against his chest making Tsukune blush brightly as he kept his arms to his side not sure what to do with them.

He immediately felt dozens of glares directed at him causing him to gulp in fear. This stopped as the door opened a second time.

"Sorry sensei! I was called in to talk to the Headmaster-sama. I didn't mean to show up late on my first day!"

Yoshi began bowing and apologizing over and over before stopping as he looked over and saw Moka hugging Tsukune while both stared at him. He smiled and waved at them while ignoring the rest of the guys now glaring at him as well for knowing the beautiful girl in their class. Shizuka smiled and told him to take his seat so he went over to Moka and Tsukune and sat down at the desk in front of Tsukune's while moving Tsukune's bag and placing his own under the desk.

Moka got off of Tsukune and sat in the desk behind Tsukune while Tsukune got up and sat back in his desk. He smiled at the fact that he was inbetween his two new friends. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad afterall?

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I've decided to break the first chapter of the manga into three parts. I decided to change things up by having Yoshi know that the Headmaster is aware of them being humans. This will change up the dynamic when it comes to certain situations. The reason I have both Mokas paired with separate protagonists is because I like Inner Moka more than Outer which is why I paired her with my OC.**  
 **Once again, this is based on the manga. It's been awhile since I read it, but I dug the first volume in my room, and I am using it to help me with these chapters so I don't accidentally use the anime as information for the chapters. I don't want to do that.**  
 **Please give me suggestions for girls for my OC's harem.**  
 **Please, don't review if you just want to insult for some stupid reason that doesn't even make any logical sense. I only want positive reviews or reviews that give me some actual criticism about the fic. Logical criticism, not** **"Oh, I hate that the main character is an OC! Oh you're going to make Tsukune a wimp because I've seen it in other OC-centric fics!"** **That's not criticism, that's whining. I hope people old enough to read and write fanfics would be old enough not to whine like a three year old which is what some of the reviewers have done. I had one give me a long review and while they did throw in some barbs at me, they also gave criticism suggestions. I talked with them, they apologized for the barbs, and we're cool now. That's how adults should act. I hope they review this chapter as well, I'd like to see what they thought about it.**  
 **I'd like to apologize once again for all the rants in this chapter, but I had to get this out and since some of the reviewers were guest reviewers, I couldn't reply to them. I had to get this out to them somehow. I promise there will not be any rants in the next chapter unless something happens that calls for it.**  
 **Harem:**  
 **Yoshi: Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, (WIP)**

 **Tsukune/Outer Moka**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Woo! New chapter! Updating my Oppositeverse fics! After this is Lonely One! Then The Child Genius! After that...I have more Oppositeverse stuff! Also for fans of my The Opposite fic, I have a surprise for them coming in December.**  
 **I don't own Rosario+Vampire**

 **Chapter 3**

Yoshi chuckled slightly at the sight of Moka dragging Tsukune down the hallway. It was quite humorous to see. He had quickly followed the pair as they were the only two people in the academy that he knew. As he followed them, he noticed the glares of the other boys directed partially at him, but mainly at Tsukune. What was worse was the immense blood lust emanating from them. The very feeling of it caused him to tense for a moment. He couldn't imagine what Tsukune was feeling.

"Tsukune-kun? Are you okay?" Moka asked her new friend as she noticed him looking back and forth fearfully while shivering. Yoshi finally caught up to them and mentally chuckled at the look on Tsukune's face.

"I think he's okay Moka-san. Lets just head to the cafeteria," Yoshi told Moka who nodded back happily before grabbing Yoshi's arm as well and dragged both humans on to the cafeteria causing him to groan at Moka's strength. He decided to take this time to study the hallway of his new school. It looked like any normal academy's hallway except for the few dark accessories on the wall and ceiling. He also saw that the other students did look human except for the angrier ones who seemed to be struggling with keeping their form up as he began to spot a small horn or two from a few of them.

Suddenly, a blur of blue passed his vision causing him to look back and blushed at the sight of a girl who was walking past the trio with a frown on her face. She was shorter than Moka, but still taller than him (like pretty much every other student in the academy. Thankfully, she seemed to be only a centimeter or so taller). She has light ocean blue hair that she seemed to have tied in the back with a purple maid headband. She has thick long black eyelashes. She seemed to be wearing a long-sleeved, white polo shirt underneath a pale yellow vest. She was wearing a mini skirt that looked like the school uniform's skirt, white baggy schoolgirl uniform socks, and plain black dress shoes.

She seemed to sense someone was looking at her as she looked back in his direction to try and spot the person. This allowed him to see her deep purple eyes that seemed to make her look even more beautiful. He quickly looked away as her head began to turn in his direction. Yoshi felt his blush deepen as he also remembered seeing her large bust. While he wasn't as much of a breasts person like his younger brother, it wasn't like he didn't find them attractive.

Before he could start pondering on who the girl was, Yoshi felt Moka stop which was followed by him falling to the ground with Tsukune, both boys groaning while Moka looked down in confusion. "Ow...please warn us next time Moka-chan," Tsukune told her while rubbing his back.

"Oh...sorry!" Moka apologized with a bow before helping the two back up to their feet. Yoshi sighed as he could see Tsukune's love struck look. Yep, his new friend has completely fallen in love with Moka...which was kind of a troubling thought since she's a vampire. While she seems friendly, they both still don't know what exactly will happen should she find out they are humans.

As the trio began speaking with each other about their first class, Tsukune and Yoshi both noticed a boy heading in their direction. Yoshi just raised his eyebrow while Tsukune began to shiver in fear as a constant memory of the guy kept popping up over and over.

 _"But ma'am, can't we just eat the humans?"_

Tsukune gulped and was about to back away before he found himself and and Yoshi hoisted in the air by their classmate. The boy winked at the shocked Moka before smirking.

"You are Moka Akashiya right? I am your classmate Saizo Komiya! Greetings!" Saizo introduced himself to Moka with a large smile on his face before grinning up at the two he was holding in the air. The two gulped as they felt his grip tighten. "By the way, why is a beautiful woman like yourself associating with a scummy guy and a shrimp like this?" Saizo questioned Moka who began to look at her friends and then Saizo with a concerned look on her face.

Suddenly, several other students in the hallway began to gather around them and began gossiping about Saizou. From what Tsukune and Yoshi was able to hear, apparently this guy is a rogue monster from their world that has been molesting women and was forced to attend the academy.

 _"Great...not only is this a school for monsters, it is also a prison for rogue monsters...great...Why did the Headmaster drop those stupid sign-up sheets?!"_ Yoshi angrily thought before he began struggling against Saizou's grip which seemed to inspire Tsukune to do the same. Saizou just chuckled before tossing the two to the side like they were ragdolls. The two groaned as their backs collided with the wall, and they slowly slid to the floor.

Moka quickly ran over to them and began checking on them while Saizou just smirked and pointed a thumb at himself.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to those two? Why don't we go somewhere alone and have some fun?" he asked while he began to walk in the trio's direction. Moka looked up at him in fear before grabbing her friends and running away.

"I'm already having fun with Tsukune-kun and Yoshi-kun!" she shouted as she kept running. Saizo kept the smile on his face even as he slammed his fist through the wall.

"I never allow a nice woman like you to escape," Saizo muttered before walking away.

* * *

 _Cafeteria_

Moka finally stopped and gently dropped the two on the ground. She sighed in relief as she looked back at her friends who groaned while standing back up to their feet. Yoshi looked over at Tsukune and asked if he was okay. Tsukune looked back and nodded while the two tried to settle their beating hearts. Their first encounter with a monster who actually wanted to kill them...both really began to re-think their decision of staying here.

"Well that was surprising! I was a little scared. Are you two alright?" Moka asked her friends who just nodded while they continued to try and calm themselves down. They walked over and sat down at a table and rested against it. Moka followed them and smiled down at them.

Tsukune sighed as he looked at Yoshi before looking up at Moka. "Moka-chan why are you so nice to us? No offense to Narasu-san, but we both aren't that special. In fact, I'd say we're pretty mediocre compared to everyone else here," Tsukune questioned Moka while glancing at Yoshi in hopes that he hadn't insulted him, but Yoshi just nodded his head to confirm he shared Tsukune's thoughts.

Moka gasped at Tsukune's question and quickly moved closer to him causing him to blush and move back a little.

"Never say that! You both are incredibly important to me! Especially you Tsukune-kun! You two are my first friends! And Tsukune-kun, you and I..." she began blushing while trailing off causing Tsukune to blush as well while Yoshi just peeked over his arm at Moka, "...we're on blood-sucking terms! I might have sucked Yoshi-kun's blood as well, but you were my first Tsukune-kun! You should be proud! You have Grade A blood! It was way better than any I have ever drank before from blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, sweet, and the mineral balance is perfect!"

Yoshi just gave a blank face at her response to Tsukune while the boy in question fell over in shock before shooting up.

"What am I food?!" Tsukune yelled angrily. Yoshi just nodded his head as he agreed. Did the girl actually think of them as friends, or food. She is a vampire after all.

"Tsukune-kun, don't worry. That feeling when I drank your blood, I'll never forget it. You are my first after all," Moka told him with a blush on her face causing Tsukune to calm down and blush as well. Yoshi just sighed as he figured that blood sucking must be a way to show that you care about someone.

Yoshi was about to say something before Moka shoved Tsukune thanks to being so embarrassed...problem was...she's a vampire. Tsukune was shoved into the wall with enough force to crack it. Yoshi just gritted his teeth and whispered "That must hurt," as he walked over to help him up.

"Come on you two!" Moka happily yelled as she ran over to a vending machine to buy some tomato juice before heading down a hallway. Yoshi and Tsukune sighed as they quickly bought a snack before chasing after the vampiress.

The trio began to run around and look at all the different sights in the academy with Moka admiring everything while Yoshi and Tsukune just got creeped out by most of it. As they were looking around, Yoshi spotted something out of the corner of his eye causing him to stop.

"Hey Aono-san, Moka-san, I'll be back. I'm going to go look at something. I'll meet you all at the dorm!" Yoshi yelled to the two before running off causing the two to just tilt their heads in confusion before shrugging and continuing their tour.

Yoshi continued running until he stopped in the middle of the woods right outside the academy. He knew he spotted someone staring at him. It was weird, and almost familiar. He continued walking around before stopping as he felt an uneasy wave of energy flow through the area. He began to look around only to stop as a girl walked over to him with a smirk on her face. She has long blue hair parted into pigtails with what looked to be a bone type of fragment on her head acting as some kind of head band. It was going vertically down the middle of her head and stopped at her eyebrows. The back of it almost looked like a sheath of some sort. She was wearing the school uniform and seemed to be an upperclassmen. She had a short sleeve version of the girl's uniform and was wearing blue elbow-length gloves with white bracelets and blue stockings. She has blue eyes and blue lipstick.

She just smirked at him as she walked closer to him. "Well well well, what do we have here? This feeling...this smell...could it be that you're a human?" she asked him while leaning in to look him in the eye. Yoshi felt himself freeze as he looked at the girl. This feeling...it was malicious. She wanted him dead. That's it. He backed away slightly as she walked toward him again.

"Yes...this smell...ah I remember from way back then. This feeling...you're one of them. One that I have to kill...and it seems that we are alone...well...you seem to be in a bad position aren't you?" she told Yoshi with a large smirk on her face as she reached to the back of her head before pulling out a whip that began to crackle with electricity. "Now...you mind dying for your senpai?" she asked with a large smile on her face as she disappeared from sight.

Yoshi's eyes widened, and before he could move, she had smashed him into the ground while standing over him. She smirked as she smashed her whip into the ground next to his head. "Heh...so pathetic...it's almost sad to kill you now...but I have to follow my orders. If I do, I can finally leave this dumb school," she muttered as she brought the whip back up before swinging it back down. Yoshi closed his eyes as he got ready for the whip to hit him.

After a moment of nothing, he suddenly felt a cool feeling right in front of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see an ice spike in front of his face with part of the whip encased in it. The girl growled and pulled the whip back up easily breaking the ice. She looked around only to jump as ice spikes shot at her from the tree tops. Suddenly, a girl appeared standing over Yoshi.

She kept an emotionless face while sucking on a lollipop, but you could see the anger in her eyes. She slowly brought a hand up and Yoshi was surprised to see ice begin to form from her sleeves.

"...Don't...touch...him," the mystery girl said before charging the first one. The first glared as she surrounded herself with lightning and charged the mystery girl. Yoshi stood up in shock as he saw the two girls begin fighting. He didn't know what to do. The new girl seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite recall...probably because some crazy girl was trying to murder him for some reason!

"Kishiko...your onii-chan might die..." Yoshi muttered under his breath as he tried to hide behind a tree only to jump in surprise as the crazy girl's whipped sliced through it like butter. Yoshi felt his heart leap into his throat at this, and he quickly scrambled away.

"Heh, you can't hide from me. Even if I can't see you, I have your scent memorized," she muttered before blocked a strike from the ice girl. The ice girl kept staring at her as she continued to attack. "I always hated you," the crazy girl stated as she swung her whip at the ice girl who flipped over it, landed, and shot ten ice spikes at her. She quickly brought her arms up and let them break only to gasp as she was kicked away from the ice girl.

Before she could do anything, the ice girl smashed her hands into the ground and encased her in ice. She quickly turned to Yoshi who just continued staring in shock. She quickly moved to his side and lifted him up into her arms and jumped away into the woods.

Yoshi looked at her in shock and quietly asked, "Is-is she dead?" The girl just looked down at him for a moment before shaking her head no.

"...She's just frozen...she'll break out soon...getting you to the dorms...safer there..." the girl told him as she landed right outside the gateway to the academy. She gently placed him on the ground and patted his head causing him to blush as he looked up at her.

"Th-thank you...I'm Narasu, Yoshiko, but I go by Yoshi," Yoshi introduced himself to his heroine. She just stared down at him and nodded her head before turning to leave. Before she could get far though, he shot his hand out and grabbed her shirt causing her to pause and blush slightly.

"Um...may I know your name?" he shyly asked her. She continued facing away from him before turning her head slightly.

"Shirayuki, Mizore...see you later Yo-kun," Mizore told him before taking her lollipop out of her mouth and popping it into Yoshi's. Yoshi's eyes widened in shock as a large blush over came his face. When he finally looked back at where Mizore was standing, she was already gone shocking him. He just looked at the ground with a large blush on his face.

"Great...I'm becoming Aono-san," Yoshi muttered under his breath as he glanced to the side and continued to suck on his new lollipop. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard his name being called followed by Moka hugging him from the side and Tsukune patting him on the back.

"Hey Yoshi-kun! You won't believe all the amazing things Yokai Gakuen has! So did you do what you needed to do?" Moka asked him. Yoshi quickly remembered why he split from them to begin with and quickly began thinking before nodding his head and smiling.

"Yeah, I finished my little errand," he smiled back at them. This would of have been the end of things if not for Tsukune.

"So...where did you get the lollipop?" Tsukune innocently asked him only to have his curiosities peaked as Yoshi's whole face turned red. He chuckled at this as he quickly guessed where he might have got it. _"Soo...I'm not the only one to find a girl they like here,"_ Tsukune thought with a smirk on his face.

Yoshi saw this and just glared back with a pout on his face as he faced away from him causing Tsukune to chuckle only to have Moka catch his attention as she pointed out how amazing the dormitory looked. Tsukune and Yoshi looked over and the first thing they saw was the small R.I.P. headstone sitting at the front. They both froze in place as Moka told them that she wanted to check it out at a closer view. They looked at each other and shook their heads no only to be forced to when Moka grabbed their hands and dragged them towards the building.

The two boys sighed as they knew for a matter of fact, this whole year would be them getting pushed into doing things by Moka. After a quick look around, the trio were standing in the corner of the dorm's courtyard. They were just happily talking with each other. If anyone looked at the three, they would think they were old friends by how they were interacting. Tsukune acting like a teasing older brother to Yoshi as he brought up the lollipop again, Yoshi acting like a younger brother by pushing him in the side causing Tsukune to laugh, while Moka acting as the calming factor as she had them settle down. It was a very nice sight to see.

As the three began to calm, Moka looked away for a moment before looking back at them. "Hey Tsukune-kun...Yoshi-kun...what kind of monsters are you two?" she asked them causing them to fall to the ground because of how sudden and unexpected the question was. Moka saw this and quickly apologized.

"Sorry sorry! I know we aren't suppose to reveal ourselves, I was just curious," Moka bowed causing them to sigh in relief. They had no idea what to say since they weren't monsters.

Tsukune looked at Moka and remembering how she has interacted with them the whole time, besides the blood sucking, he just couldn't see her as a monster. "Speaking of which Moka-chan, I can't really see you as anything besides human," Tsukune commented causing Yoshi to freeze and look at him with a 'Seriously' face, "Are you really a vampire?!"

"Of course I am. I may look normal now, but when this rosary on my chest is taken off, I become the real thing. An evil, scary **VAMPIRE** ," Moka told the pair shocking Tsukune while Yoshi, who was shocked of course, was now more interested on the rosary. So that was hiding her power. Suddenly, a cold chill went down his back causing him to gasp before seeing a flash of red on the rosary for a moment. The other two looked at him to see if he was okay.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something. Anyway, I'm sure you're fine even after you transform. You'll always be Moka-san," Yoshi told Moka causing her to smile.

"Yeah, no matter what Moka-chan, you'll always be our Moka-chan!" Tsukune happily announced in agreement. Moka smiled brightly before pulling the two into a group hug...ultimately crushing them in the hug.

"AGH! MOKA-SAN/-CHAN!" Tsukune and Yoshi yelled in pain.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Yoshi was very happy that Tsukune was his roommate. If he was paired with a monster student...yeah, he'd probably die on the first night. Then again...this is probably the Headmaster's handiwork. Yoshi looked over and saw the happy look on Tsukune's face causing him to smirk.

"So Aono-san...you enjoy your date?" Yoshi questioned his friend causing him to sputter and blush in embarrassment. Yoshi laughed as he sat down on his bed and was happy to feel how comfortable it was. Thankfully, even monsters enjoy comfortable beds.

"Y-Yeah...what about you?! I'm sure you met a girl when you left considering the blush that appeared on your face after I asked you about that lollipop!" Tsukune angrily yelled back causing Yoshi to blush in return and glare back. The two began to butt heads and make their glares more intense only to calm down after awhile and relax on their beds.

"So...what do you think about the academy?" Tsukune asked Yoshi who froze at the memory of what happened earlier came back.

"It's fine, if not a little spooky, but the students..." Yoshi trailed off as Tsukune easily picked up on where he was getting at. The two looked at each other and nodded their heads. They might like Moka and some of the friendlier students, but the threat...it was too much for them. One more day, they'd give it one more day, but just in case...

The two boys spent the next thirty minutes writing up a notice of withdrawal form.

* * *

 _The next morning_

The two boys sighed as they walked down the sidewalk towards the academy. They were staring at their school withdrawal notices. The two boys have found a friend/crush at the academy, but they both have also found threats to their safety here as well. They didn't want to disappoint Moka, but still...

Suddenly, they were both grabbed and slammed into a wall. "Hey loverboys..." That voice...Saizo...No Moka...Oh no...

"It looked like you two had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday...that seriously pissed me off..." Saizo lowered his voice as he dropped the two before bringing both of his hands up. Yoshi and Tsukune's eyes widened as they transformed into two hulking fists and smashed through the wall right next to them. The two fell to the ground in shock as Saizo glared down at them.

"I don't care what kind of monsters you two are...because obviously you are no match for me...just know one thing...if I see either of you near Moka again...I will murder you where you stand," Saizo threatened them before walking off. Both boys just stared at the sky in shock. Their hearts beating fast...they knew one thing...this made their decision much easier.

After a quick run back to the dorm, the two were now heading to the bus stop with their belongings. They did not belong here. They had family back home in the human world that they couldn't leave behind by staying. Sorry Moka, but they were out of here.

Sadly they weren't that lucky.

"Hey guys!" Moka yelled as she ran into view. The two froze as they looked back at her. She smiled before noticing their bags. "What is with all of the stuff?" she questioned them. The two looked back at each other and began shivering in fear as the memories of everything that's happened since arriving ran through their head.

"S-Sorry Moka-san, we tried..." Yoshi started while looking away. Tsukune decided to continue for him, "...but we can't handle it here. We want to go to a human school."

Yoshi and Tsukune noticed that this seemed to have an effect on her as she quickly ran to the two and began pulling on their bags while yelling, "No! You two can't go to some human school! I hate humans!" This threw the two off as they saw the nice Moka proclaim her hatred for something...which just so happened to be their species.

"I went to a human school up through middle school, and I was always isolated because nobody else believed in monsters. They always ridiculed me. Then I came here, and you two told me that I was fine even though I'm a vampire. This has been the first time I haven't felt alone!" Moka happily proclaimed while smiling at the two.

"Yeah well what if we said we were humans? Then how would you feel Moka-chan?" Tsukune asked her while holding his suitcase to his chest. Moka gasped at this as she looked at Tsukune and Yoshi.

Yoshi saw her expression. "We ended up here by mistake, and judging from your expression Moka-san, you don't seem too keen on hanging out with us anymore," Yoshi told her only to gasp as Tsukune suddenly ran pass her. Yoshi sighed as he realized this must really be hurting Tsukune. He looked back at the still shaken Moka.

"I guess this is good-bye Moka-san," Yoshi told her before chasing after Tsukune. Moka just stood there frozen in shock. Her two best friends had been humans this whole time. The species that she hated the most also happened to be the species of her two closest friends?...

She began thinking back on how they had been acting the previous day and realized their confused looks and scared expressions to things she enjoyed began to make sense. Even then, they seemed willing to stay before today...and Tsukune-kun...he looked so devastated...

"What have I done?" Moka muttered to herself as she turned to try and catch up to them only to gasp as she saw Saizo walk into view. He smirked as his face began to shift.

"Hello Moka-chan..."

* * *

 _Bus Stop_

Yoshi finally caught up to Tsukune who was standing at the bus stop with tears pouring out of his eyes. "Aono-san..." Yoshi muttered as he brought his hand up to comfort Tsukune.

"I really wanted to stay Narasu-san...I really did. But...she hates our species...it never would have worked would it?" Tsukune asked him. Yoshi sighed as he looked away. He had experience with comforting people thanks to always comforting Kishiko, but...

"Honestly Aono-san...I'm not sure. Maybe it would have, maybe it wouldn't. But we both made a choice," Yoshi told Tsukune who began to wipe away his tears as he nodded his head in agreement. The bus soon pulled up and the door opened showing the Bus Driver who just smirked and commented on how he knew they would be leaving.

The two began to get on board until they heard "Tsukune-kun! Yoshi-kun!" coming from where they ran from. They both froze at that. It was Moka. Tsukune immediately turned to it while Yoshi turned to look in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Moka-chan is in trouble," Tsukune muttered as he began to walk away.

"She's a vampire. She should be able to handle herself," Yoshi stated as he walked next to Tsukune.

"Yeah, but with that rosary on, she can't fight. She needs help..." Tsukune said before rushing in the direction her voice came from. Yoshi sighed as he knew this was going to happen the second they heard her voice. Moka's his friend, but what can they do to help?

He sighed as he closed his eyes. Memories of the constant bullying that he and his younger brother constantly underwent began to flood through his mind followed by the attack by that crazy girl and the threat from Saizo. All those times, he could do nothing until wait it was over.

Clenching his fist, he made a stern face. "Kishi-kun...today might be the day your onii-chan dies, but don't worry...he went out helping his friends," Yoshi said before dropping his bags and chasing Tsukune through the woods and back to Moka's location.

He quickly caught up with Tsukune and both arrived in time to see...a disturbing scene of a Monster version of Saizo beginning to molest Moka with his tongue. "Okay...see this is why other countries think badly of Japan. Cut it out!" Yoshi yelled at Saizo causing Tsukune to sweatdrop before running to Moka's side. Saizo growled at the two who had ruined the moment for him.

"Tsukune-kun! Yoshi-kun! Why did you two come back?!" Moka asked them while keeping an eye on Saizo.

"Moka-chan...I wanted to say something..." Tsukune began, but was cut off by Saizo.

 **"The scum has something to say...I believe I warned you two to stay away from her,"** Saizo angrily said causing Tsukune to freak out as he finally noticed him.

"What is that thing?!" Tsukune yelled while pointing at it.

"Both of you run! That's Saizo's true form!" Moka yelled to them with concern now that she knew they were humans. Saizo suddenly shot out at Tsukune to slap him away only for Yoshi to shove him to the side and take the blow in Tsukune's place.

Tsukune caught his footing and gasped. "Yoshi!" he shouted while Moka brought her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Yoshi-kun!" she shouted. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Yoshi lying on the ground motionless scaring his friends.

Saizo on the other hand, just began to laugh. **"Ha! Weakling! I knew he was scum! But to lose that easily! Pathetic! You're next!"** Saizo shouted now turning his attention to the angry, but scared Tsukune. He was able to dodge the first strike, but the second caught him offguard and was followed by Saizo throwing him full force at Yoshi's location. He missed Yoshi by just a few inches, but ended up collapsed right next to him. Moka was stunned as she saw her friends mowed down like they were nothing.

Two humans came back to save her life, something she never thought would happen. She felt tears begin to pour down her face. Two friends came back to save her. Her first two friends. She quickly rushed over to them and bent down. Her tears increased at the sight of them. They were just lying there with no life in their eyes and blood pouring out of their mouth while their arms and legs laid there lifelessly.

"No...even though you two came back for me...this happened. I'm sorry," Moka took a quick gasp of air as her tears increased, "After all...monsters and humans are very different aren't they? Because I'm a vampire, I suck blood from humans and end up hurting them. I guess...the truth is...I just wanted a friend...even if is a human."

Moka gently pulled the two into a hug. "But I guess it's impossible since I'd only hurt you two as well," Moka finished as she continued to cry. Ignoring Saizo as he began to walk up towards them.

Suddenly, she felt a very weak movement in her arms. "Th-that's not true Moka-san," Yoshi struggled to say as he looked up at her shocking Moka.

"He's right...Moka-chan...we might be weak humans...but we didn't want to part with you like that...because we both realized..." Tsukune continued for Yoshi before both finished.

"We just want to be your friend!" Tsukune and Yoshi yelled as they forced themselves to stand back up while ignoring their injuries. Tsukune and Yoshi smiled as they offered Moka their hands.

"Even if you are a vampire," Yoshi began. "We like you Moka," Tsukune finished with a blush on his while Yoshi nodded in agreement with a smile on his face. Moka was Tsukune's crush and she felt like the sister Yoshi always wanted so of course the two liked her. Moka gasped in surprise as her tears continued pouring down her face. They smiled at her before they finally lost their footing and began to fall again. They saw Saizo coming, and they couldn't let him hurt Moka.

Without thinking, they both reached out and grasped Moka's rosary. Thanks to gravity, they pulled it off her choker before landing on the ground. Moka gasped as she realized that the rosary was taken off before a light surrounded her.

The two boys weakly looked up and watched as Moka's pink hair was changed with silver hair, her eyes opened to reveal crimson irises and slit pupils, and her fangs seemed to be slightly more...pronounced. After the light died down, she gave a cocky smirk at Saizo who looked at her with a frightened expression. She glanced back at Tsukune and Yoshi where she spotted a slightly scared, but also concerned look coming from Tsukune while Yoshi...she stopped at him and kept looking before shaking her head and looking back at Saizo.

 **"This look...this power...you...you're a Super Vampire!"** Saizo yelled in fear while the new Moka just walked towards him with a smirk.

"Come on, you wanted to get with me didn't you? Well then, come here," this...inner Moka said as she spread her arms out in an inviting way. Saizo growled and charged her in anger only to be sent flying with one kick by Inner Moka. "Know your place," she muttered after he collapsed on the ground.

She proceeded to turn to the boys and walked towards them causing them to sit up and nervously wait to see what would happen as they remembered Moka saying this side was suppose to be evil. Inner Moka saw this and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm tired and not in the mood to hurt you two. Besides the other me wouldn't be happy if I did. You Tsukune...the other me is very fond of you so I expect you to watch out for her," Inner Moka stated causing Tsukune to blush.

"And you Yoshi..." she began, but stopped as she walked closer to him. Before he could say anything, she wrapped him in a hug and began to suck his blood. Yoshi was surprised at this, but his surprise only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back, "...still as delicious as ever. I don't care what the other me says...your blood is the most delicious. Try not to get hurt again."

Yoshi was stunned to hear her talk as if they met before, but before he could ask her anything, she took the rosario from their hands and placed it back on the choker. She proceeded to turn back to normal and Tsukune quickly caught the unconscious Moka.

"That was...surprising," Tsukune muttered while looking down at the sleeping Moka. Yoshi nodded as he stood back up as well before smiling at Moka.

"Well Aono-san, looks like we're stuck here," Yoshi told him with a weak laugh. Tsukune chuckled as well before groaning.

"I just realized we have to go back, get our bags, and carry ourselves and Moka to the infirmary," Tsukune said causing Yoshi to groan as well.

Their first two days at this academy might not have been the greatest, but they both are looking forward to the rest of the year.

 **AN And end of the chapter! I did not intend for this chapter to be this long, but I said Chapter One of the manga would be finished in three chapters and I wasn't going to lie about that so here you go! Now I'm sure you all can name every other girl who has appeared this chapter, except the one who attacked Yoshi. She is not an OC, I promise everyone that. With that, I'll let you all try to figure out who she is ^^**  
 **Some of these dialogue are from the manga, but changed slightly to fit the fic so those belong to the author of Rosario+Vampire**  
 **Keep giving me suggestions for Yoshi's harem! Also for those wondering why the two Mokas are paired with two different people, I explained why in a previous chapter, check it out.  
**  
 **Yoshi: Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, (WIP)**  
 **Tsukune/Outer Moka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay time to update this Oppositeverse fic! I'm still working on the eventual crossover event between The Lonely One and Amnesiac Shinigami, but I know that this fic needs to be updated as well. ^^ After this...I might update Mage Brothers, Total Drama Hearts, or something else. I don't know. I'm torn between developing the Oppositeverse more and continuing the Total Drama Hearts series. Well I guess I'll decide later.**  
 **I don't own Rosario+Vampire, just any OC's that appear in this.**

 **Chapter 4**

Yoshi sighed to himself as he relaxed on his bed in his and Tsukune's dorm room. It has been a couple of days since the whole Saizo fiasco. He was surprised at the medical equipment that the academy had. He nearly died when Saizo hit him, but now it just feels like a dull pain. Within those few days, he had received a phone call from Kishiko. He was excited to hear from his younger brother, but it was not good news. Apparently their parents went on some vacation and left him alone.

He never thought his parents would leave Kishiko behind and go on a vacation. Kishiko didn't do well by himself. He didn't know how to cook or wash clothes. And they didn't have any friends to help him out at their old school. Plus the bullies, such as Yama-teme. With Yoshi gone, Kishiko was going to once again have a huge target on his back. He never thought he could be this angry at his kaa-chan and tou-san.

"Hey Narasu-san, are you alright? You've been staring at the ceiling for fifteen minutes now. Your injuries aren't acting up are they? I know whatever the nurse gave us is helping our injuries heal quicker, but I can still feel mine so I'm sure you can still feel your's," Tsukune questioned his friend and fellow human. Yoshi let out a sigh as he turned over on his side to face Tsukune who was sitting up on his own bed.

"I'm feeling fine, well physically. I got a call from my otouto yesterday. Apparently, our parents went on a vacation and left him at our house all alone. He's...not good with being alone. I'm just worried about him, but I'll be fine eventually. Sorry for concerning you Aono-san," Yoshi told Tsukune who just looked at him in shock before nodding his head and facing away while thinking to himself.

Deciding to try and take his mind off his family, Yoshi decided to think about the other thing that has been on his mind ever since the whole Saizo thing. The other personality inside Moka. She...seemed to know him somehow. Or at least, acted like she knew him to an extent. The thing is though, Yoshi knows that he hasn't met her before. He would have remembered running into a silver haired vampire girl at some point in his life. Now there was a loud mouth, red haired girl that always got mad at him and told him not to tease her otherwise she'd suck his blood...wait, was she actually a vampire? Dang, this changes things, was there anyone else he met as a child who could have been a monster?

Speaking of which, where did he meet that girl again? It was on a family vacation, he knew that much, but...no not important at the moment. What was important though, was had he met Moka...well the Inner version of Moka before? Did he meet her on that trip? That would have been the only time he could have met her if he had. At least, it would make sense since he might have met another vampire on that trip. Great, now he wanted to speak with a potentially dangerous vampire locked away in his bubbly, new friend.

When did his life become so crazy. Oh wait he knew, when the Headmaster of an academy for monsters left behind a sign-up sheet, and he was stupid enough to pick it up! No wonder he didn't pass any other entrance exams, he was an idiot. Sighing as he rested his face into his palm, he grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his body so he could begin to rest only to feel a cold sensation. It was...wait? Could it be? Shooting up in his bed, ignoring Tsukune's sudden jump in shock at his sudden movement, he quickly moved to stand up and walked over to the window.

"What's up Narasu-san?" Tsukune questioned him as he got out of bed as well and followed his friend over to their window. The second Yoshi opened it, the boys covered their eyes as a sudden cold breeze blew in. Cracking open his eyes slightly, Yoshi could see the silhouette of a girl standing outside the dorm and hidden slightly behind a tree. Focusing a little more, he could just make out a shade of light purple before the silhouette vanished.

He snapped back to reality as Tsukune closed the windows and looked over at him with chattering teeth. "Well that was surprising. I wonder why it was so cold outside?" he questioned as he quickly hopped back into bed and buried himself under every blanket that his bed had. Yoshi, still rubbing his arms to try and warm up, thought back to the first time that he was attacked and the ensuing fight. Could it be?

Shaking his head, he turned around to walk back over to his bed only to notice a computer on his desk. Stopping, he began to think about the school again while pursing his lips to go into his thinking mode. He knew little about monsters, at least real life monsters. Now that he was in a school for monsters, knowing some things about potential friends and adversaries could save his life in the future. Plus, this was a computer in a monster school. If any computer was going to have accurate information on monsters, it was going to be this place's.

Nodding his head, he walked over and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Starting up the monitor, he waited for it to turn on before pulling up the internet explorer that the school used. It seemed to be a browser used by monsters.

"I guess I'm going to be tired all day tomorrow," Yoshi muttered before typing in the first monster that he wanted information on: Vampires.

* * *

 _Next day_

"Tsukune-kun!...why are you carrying Yoshi-kun on your back?" Moka questioned Tsukune as she met up outside the dorm. Tsukune just chuckled as he glanced back at their friend who he was carrying piggyback style. He had woken up that morning and found Yoshi asleep with his head pressed against the computer monitor. He wasn't sure exactly what his friend was doing on the computer all night, but he hoped it was worth tiring himself out all day.

He was lucky to get him to wake up long enough to get dressed for class before he passed back out. Seeing that Moka was still staring at him, he chuckled to himself as he looked away slightly. "He didn't get much sleep last night so I'm going to let him catch up on his sleep while we head to class," Tsukune explained to his crush who just 'Oh'd' before nodding her head happily.

As they walked to class, Tsukune noticed that Moka kept stealing glances at his neck which caused him to gulp. He knew Moka liked his blood, and she was holding herself back to let him heal completely, but he was still worried about what would happen if ended up drinking too much of his blood. Plus, he didn't know if she actually liked him because of his blood or if she genuinely wants to be his friend. Sometimes, it seems like it could be both.

"Don't worry by the way Tsukune-kun. I know I already told you and Yoshi-kun this, but I will keep your true species a secret. I would hate to lose my two best friends!" Moka proclaimed as they walked along the path leading to the academy. Tsukune smiled back at her. He did not doubt that she would keep their secret. He knew Yoshi thought that his crush on Moka blinded him about some things, but he could still see clearly enough to tell Moka's pros and cons. One pro of Moka's is that she is extremely kind hearted. So much in fact that she was willing to give two humans, a species that she proclaimed to hate, a chance to be her friends.

"I believe you Moka-chan, and I'm sure Narasu-san would say the same if he was awake. While we are telling each other things like this, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter how scary it gets here, I'm going to stay by your side Moka-chan. You and Narasu-san, you two are the best friends I could ask for!" Tsukune happily told the pink-haired vampire who felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Wiping them away, she smiled back at him and thanked him for his kindness.

What the two didn't notice was the glaring blue haired girl eyeing them from the bushes. Her eyes narrowed on Moka as she spotted a few boys gawk at her as she walked by them. Clenching her fist in anger, she knew what she had to do before her plan could begin. Standing up, she quickly ran off back to the dorms to start on her plan knowing that the teacher wouldn't mind her missing one class...and if he did then she could always convince him to forget about it.

In the meantime, Yoshi shivered in his sleep as images of a silver haired vampire and a purple haired girl flashed through his mind. Further off, a scowling girl crossed her arms as she looked at Yoshi, and to a lesser extent Tsukune and Moka.

"I need to get rid of you. That way I can return to my master. And I can finally leave this awful school! I will kill you Yoshi-kun," she growled out as she disappeared from view. The second this happened, the image of the girl appeared in Yoshi's dream causing him to shiver even more as a nightmare began to form.

It seemed something was able to pick up on this though as Moka's rosary began to glow red which caught her and Tsukune's attention. Stopping to look down at it, Moka gently grasped it. "I wonder what's going on with this? I've never seen it do this before," Moka muttered with Tsukune looking at it a little closer and leaning down to get a better look.

This seemed to please the rosary as it just began to emanate peacefully once Yoshi's reflection appeared on it. With the two teens looking at it, they didn't realize that Yoshi had began to slowly wake up as a calming peace over came him.

As soon as he woke up, he immediately realized where he was at which confused the heck out of him.

"Um guys...why am I up here?"

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I was running low on ideas for this chapter so I decided to add in a few little things to show how they were handling the aftermath of the last chapter as well as setting up Kurumu's introduction into the fic. Now for the readers who read my other Oppositeverse fics, I want you all to remember that this takes place a year before the other fics, which is why Yoshi is mentioning that he never thought his parents would leave Kishiko alone at home when in The Lonely One, it's already happened to Kishiko before, aka what was just mentioned in this chapter.**  
 **I promise the next chapter will be longer as I have some ideas involving the whole Kurumu antagonist to main character events from canon. Look forward to that! :D**  
 **Also, with Yoshi studying up on monsters, he will be the one who helps explain the different monsters in future chapters as well as the one who helps differentiate some monsters from Monster Musume monsters.**

 **Harem: Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, Tamao, WIP**

 **Tsukune/Outer Moka**  
 **Read and Review**


End file.
